All Summer Long (album)
| recorded = * – }} | studio = United Western Recorders, Hollywood | Genre = | Length = 25:10 | Label = Capitol | Producer = Brian Wilson | Last album = Shut Down Volume 2 (1964) | This album = All Summer Long (1964) | Next album = Four by the Beach Boys (1964) | Misc = }} All Summer Long is the sixth studio album by the Beach Boys and their second in 1964. It rose to number four in the US during a forty-nine-week chart stay, and was certified gold by the RIAA. "I Get Around" preceded the album's release by some two months and quickly raced to become their first number one single in the US; they also had a UK Top 10 debut with a number seven peak. The album's sessions were recorded in the aftermath of the British Invasion, marking a major turning point in the Beach Boys' career, and in bandleader/primary songwriter Brian Wilson as an artist. All Summer Long was to be their final album which reveled in beach culture. Songs from this album are also featured on the EP Four by the Beach Boys. Background "Drive-In" was recorded shortly after the release of Little Deuce Coupe in October 1963. Beginning in February 1964, Bandleader Brian Wilson engaged in a rigorous period of songwriting, emerging some weeks afterwards with songs including "I Get Around", "All Summer Long", "Wendy" and "Girls on the Beach". That April, during the recording sessions of "I Get Around" and "Little Honda", Brian relieved his father Murry Wilson of his managerial duties after three years. An attempt at reconciliation on Murry's part, much of it captured on the tapes for the 1965 recording sessions of "Help Me, Rhonda", cemented the break. In an interview with Hit Parader, Brian later recalled, "We love the family thing – y'know: three brothers, a cousin and a friend is a really beautiful way to have a group – but the extra generation can become a hang-up.""The Beach Boy Empire" Taylor, Derek. October 5, 1966. Hit Parader, p13 All Summer Long was to be the Beach Boys' final album which reveled in California beach culture. Only one song explicitly references surfing: "Don't Back Down"; while "Little Honda" is the only hot rod song. Cover artwork Photography was credited to both Kenneth Veeder and George Jerman (who had taken the photographs for the band's earlier albums) but it remains unclear as to who took the color pictures in the montage on the front of the sleeve, or the black and white studio shots on the reverse. The location for the shoot was once again Paradise Cove, north of Malibu, the same location used for the ''Surfin' Safari sleeve. However, whilst it appears that all five band members were present for the session only Love and the Wilson brothers were photographed on the sand (along with the two women, in various outfits); Jardine was unable to participate in the session due to illness, and his images were added later. On first pressings of the LP, the song "Don't Back Down" is misprinted as "Don't Break Down" on the front cover. This version of the LP sleeve also has the song titles printed in the same mustard-colored ink as the album title. Subsequent printings with the typo corrected have the song titles printed in black. Reception |rev2 = Blender |rev2score = | rev3 = Encyclopedia of Popular Music | rev3Score = The Virgin Encyclopedia of Popular Music, Concise (4th Edition), Virgin Books (UK), 2002, ed. Larkin, Colin. | rev4 = MusicHound | rev4Score = 3.5/5 | rev5 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide | rev5Score = }} The Girls on the Beach The Beach Boys were later featured in the 1965 film The Girls on the Beach, performing "Girls on the Beach", "Lonely Sea", and "Little Honda". Their appearance was filmed in April 1964, a month before All Summer Long was completed. Track listing Following a 1990s court case, the songs "I Get Around", "All Summer Long", "Wendy", "Do You Remember?", "Drive-In", and "Don't Back Down" were amended to include a songwriting credit to Mike Love that did not exist previously. Personnel '' in 1964]] Partial credits courtesy of session archivist Craig Slowinski. They are amalgamated from all tracks except "We'll Run Away", "Carl's Big Chance", "Do You Remember?", "Drive-In", and "Our Favorite Recording Sessions'. Mirror ;The Beach Boys *Al Jardine – harmony and backing vocals; bass guitar; electric rhythm guitar *Mike Love – lead and bass vocal *Brian Wilson – lead, harmony and backing vocals; piano; electric piano, harpsichord; Hammond B3 organ; xylophones or marimba *Carl Wilson – harmony and backing vocals; electric, lead, and rhythm guitars *Dennis Wilson – lead, harmony and backing vocals; drums; brushed drums; percussion; opening voice on "Little Honda" ;Session musicians and technical staff *Hal Blaine – timbales with brush, rim with thin stick *Bob (surname unknown) – engineer on "Girls On the Beach" *Chuck Britz – engineer *Glen Campbell – 6-string electric bass guitar *Steve Douglas – tenor saxophone *Jay Migliori – baritone saxophone *Ray Pohlman – 6-string electric bass guitar Charts ;Albums ;Singles References ;Sources * * Category:The Beach Boys albums Category:1964 albums Category:Rock-and-roll albums Category:Capitol Records albums Category:English-language albums Category:Albums produced by Brian Wilson Category:Albums recorded at United Western Recorders